


Ugly Sweaters

by EZM2016



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Insecure Bruce, M/M, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 09:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16447241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Bruce is worried Tony doesn't want to be seen with him at a public party. Tony fixes that quickly.





	Ugly Sweaters

Bruce stood at the corner of the big ballroom where the Avengers were having their _'Ugly sweater'_ party, nervously tugging at the bottom of his sweater, he felt out of place as he usually did at these stupid things. The doctor huffed in frustration, watching all of his fellow Avengers laugh and socialize easily like they always do, he was just socially awkward.

Bruce caught himself scanning the crowd for Tony, the man being the exact opposite of socially awkward, he fit perfectly in any situation he found himself in. The doctor found himself sad when he couldn't locate his genius.

 _'_ _He isn't yours, you just sleep together_ **.'** He chided himself, he and Tony never really discussed what they had but he had a feeling that the billionaire wouldn't admit in public that he was interested in the doctor that couldn't even control himself half the time _._

 _'_ _Who would ever admit to wanting me?'_ Bruce thought sadly, taking a sip of his drink.

The doctor almost spits his drink out when a pair of arms wrapped around his waist and the very man he was looking for rested his chin on his shoulder, he coughed slightly and looked at Tony with wide eyes.

"Stop fidgeting, you look **_gorgeous_** ," Tony mumbled against his ear, ignoring his shock and questioning look, all Bruce could do was blush and allow Tony to do whatever he wants.

Tony's arms didn't leave Bruce for the rest of the night, he was proud of the man he loved and wanted to show him off, even though he hasn't said those three little words yet.


End file.
